


黎明启示录-Revelation04（中文)

by laokeng



Series: 黎明启示录-Revelation [8]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 09:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14850434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laokeng/pseuds/laokeng





	黎明启示录-Revelation04（中文)

Chapter 4  
第二天上午，按照约定，主教要和国王在宫殿门口举行仪式，表示关系友好。主教在握手的的时候明显的心不在焉，甚至还打了个哈欠，国王的脸色也不是很好。不过这些外交上的事情，Newt和Gally管不着。他们只专心的盯着主教的周围，防止出现意外。  
离宫廷最近的房顶上，Thomas、Minho、Churk和Frypan四个人整整齐齐的站着。等待着最完美的时机。每个人的眼神都是异常的坚定。  
人群突然开始骚动，一开始只是断断续续的低语，后来不知道是谁大吼一声：“不好了，刺客来行刺了”。紧接着来的就是一声接一声的某种东西倒塌的声音。女人的尖叫声，男人的唾骂声，杂乱的脚步声，裙子的撕裂声，马的鸣叫声，各种声音乱成一团。整个场面混乱不堪。  
皇家护卫依旧在高声的喊着“守卫！守卫！！！”好像除了喊几声之外，就什么都不会。Gally拉着准备冲到主教身边的Newt，“这里有我，你去排查一下突发事件是怎么引起的。”  
Newt点头，转身就跟着皇家护卫冲进人群。还没走到一半，他就听到一个熟悉的嘹亮的喊声：“No thing is ture ,and every thing is permitted”  
他难以置信的转过头，发现喊出这句话的人竟然是Gally。那一刻，他仿佛被雷电击中，所有的神经都失去了思考的能力。他张着嘴，不知道是惊讶还是想说什么，他就这么站着，看着gally扯掉了圣殿骑士的披风，外衣，还有每个圣殿骑士引以为傲的袖章，带上了刺客的帽兜，一个人对抗着整个皇家护卫队。箭弩、弯刀、Pontiac之棍，一个又一个武器，Gally像变魔术一样变着花样的摸出来。袖箭在手里轻巧的来回伸缩。一个又一个护卫倒下了。但这些护卫也不是吃素的，gally也在一次次的斗争中挂彩。  
“Gally？你疯了。”找回理智的Newt终于冲上前，他试图隔离开Gally和那些守卫。  
徒劳无功。  
Alby拉着他，“不要忘记你的职责！带着教皇先撤回到宫里！！”  
Newt知道这是他的本职，但他不忍放弃Gally，放弃那个后来和他并肩作战的人，他想救他。Alby看出了他的犹豫，“Gally已经叛变了，他一直再给Thomas他们暗中传递消息！！”  
Newt难以置信的转过头。一个灰衣服的刺客从天而降，瞬间杀死了Gally身边的护卫。他拉起Gally，相互把背后交给对方。  
Gally：“来的这么慢，和昨天下午说的不一样啊？”  
Minho笑了，“你还不是一样，一个暗杀都能搞成大场面。”  
两个人一边击退着护卫，一边相互先聊着，仿佛只是在自家后院喝红茶一般轻松。  
Alby捏着Newt的肩膀：“看见了吗？他早就是叛徒了！他昨天下午不是去开荤，而是去和Minho、Thomas他们见面计划这次刺杀的！”  
信息量太大，然而身体比脑子先一步动起来，Newt立刻跟着主教撤到了城堡的最高层。  
躲在房间的大主教松了口气：“终于安全了。”  
刚说完，房间的窗户就碎了一地。黑衣Thomas伴着玻璃渣闪亮登场。Newt立刻将大主教护在自己身后。  
Thomas掏出弯刀，利落的解决掉屋里所有人。才和Newt对上。“Newt，让开。”  
Newt摇头。他身后的红衣大主教已经开始两腿发软。  
“主教，你先走。”  
大主教颤颤巍巍的声音传来：“我。。。我走不动。”  
“Newt，为这里这种人不值得。我今天就是要来为民除害，维护真正的秩序。”Thomas说着，就迎上了Newt的利刃。冷兵器的碰撞，发出独有的声音，甚至开始擦出火花。  
Newt反驳：“杀了他然后呢？没有主教，所有人为了争夺权力，又开始新一轮的疯狂敛财吗？只要我在，你就休想刺杀成功！”  
两个人都极其熟悉对方的套路，见招拆招，难分胜负。  
Thomas再次劝道：“Newt，刺杀他一个人，换所有民众的和平不好吗？为什么你就是想不通呢？”  
Newt抬手化解了Thomas的进攻，开始他自己的进攻，“只有秩序才能维护稳定，你这样的刺杀只会带来更多的悲剧！！”据理力争，毫不退让。两个人都没办法说服对方。  
大主教颤颤巍巍的扶着椅子坐下，力图将自己和背景融为一体。桌上还有一杯红茶。他迫不及待的给自己到了一杯，喝下去压压惊。没想到入口的甘霖却是剧毒，他掐着脖子，痛苦的倒在地上。五脏六五都有种被灼烧的感觉。  
Thomas最先发现了异样，“Newt！Newt！！别打了，大主教死了！”  
Newt回头，这才看到被毒死的大主教，“本事见长，会用毒了。”  
“没有，我们都没人会用毒。”Thomas还想继续解释，门外传来急匆匆的脚步声。他顾不上其他的，爬上窗户，“有缘再见。”张开双臂，从窗户上一跃而下，加上一个漂亮的翻滚，他安然无恙的落地，发出了一枚信号弹，扬长而去。  
追过来的守卫都没问题Newt情况，就急匆匆的带着主教的尸体走了。所有人都像在故意无视Newt一样。他也察觉到了。等守卫匆匆走后，他爬上窗户，低头一看，宫殿的高度让他有些害怕。但追上Thomas的愿望让他克服了恐惧。  
他突然想到Thomas曾经提到过“主要为你吩咐他的使者，用手托着你，免得你的脚碰在石头上。”他说，每一个虔诚的，对信仰有不怕牺牲精神的人，都会受到主的眷顾。  
想到这里，Newt登上窗户，面朝窗外，深深吸了几口气，张开双臂，闭上眼，身体前倾，放任自己落下。  
急速下降有种不一样的快感，Newt觉得自己像只鹰一样自由。风掠过耳畔，他甚至可以听到风中那些不同的声音。一切都是那么的不一样。他睁开眼，俯视着宫殿壮丽的景色，用不一样的视觉。这让他赶到新鲜。  
一个前翻，他完美的着陆。经历过这一次，他隐隐感觉到自己身体里或者是思想里有神不一样了。他想去追Thomas，却被Alby喊归队。他望着Thomas逃离的方向，“Tommy，我们还是会再次遇见的。”  
亲眼目睹Newt信仰之跃的Thomas震惊不已。要知道信仰之跃只可能出现在刺客身上，这对Newt来说意味着什么？Thomas不敢想象。  
不过他现在有一个大麻烦，Minho他们正追着问他到底是谁杀了大主教。  
Thomas想了想，猜测道：“也许可能是某位受够了教廷压迫的人干的。”  
皇宫内，国王大女儿Teresa的床上正躺着一件刺客的套装。帽兜上红色蔷薇的印记异样妖艳。  
“老东西，谁让你欺负我父王。”


End file.
